


The Lucky Number

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom Qrow Branwen, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: “You realize Harriet was kidding about that, right?”Clover hums innocently, cleaning up the absolute mess they'd made. “Oh, I know she was,” he replies smoothly, “I just wanted an excuse to make you come seven times in a row.”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 260





	The Lucky Number

**Author's Note:**

> i caved lmfaooooooo
> 
> FairGame rights baybey

“I _can't,_ Clover, I _can't, I can't—!”_

“You _can,”_ the Ace Operative insists sternly, curling his fingers and pushing them into his lover's prostate once more, “and you _will.”_

Qrow could only sob in response, writhing in the other man's arms and arching his back to get away from the violent motions. Clover had his hips pinned to the bed with his other hand though, so he wasn't really going anywhere anytime soon, even when he pushed at his shoulders like his life depended on it. 

He claws at the Atlesian's back and shakes his head erratically, breaths coming in uneven gasps. _“Please!_ Oh, fuck, please— _please,_ Clover, it's too much, it's _way_ too much! I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, _I'm gonna come!”_

“Go ahead, baby,” Clover encourages with a sweet smile. “Come for me.”

 ** _“Fuck—!”_** Qrow _screams,_ throwing his head back as his fifth orgasm of the night tore through him. Tears streamed down his face as his body shook with great effort, his vision whitening and his mind probably not even there anymore. 

But Clover's fingers were still moving inside him, forcing him back into reality. One of his hands reaches down and wraps around the man's wrist in a poor attempt to still his motions. _“Stop,”_ Qrow manages, eyes shut tightly as pleasure began to border on pain. “C-Can't. No more, Cloves, I— I'm sorry. I really, really can't.” 

His lover breathes a soft, comforting laugh into his ear. “No need to apologize, Qrow,” he reassures, slowing his fingers to a stop then gently removing them from his abused hole. “You did so amazing today. We made it to _five._ Just two more and we'll have worked up to the lucky number in no time.”

“I still can't believe you took that seriously,” Qrow commented with a roll of his eyes, though the fond smile playing on his lips made it seem a lot more amused, which it was. “You realize Harriet was kidding about that, right?” 

Clover hums innocently, cleaning up the absolute _mess_ they'd made. “Oh, I know she was,” he replies smoothly, “I just wanted an excuse to make you come seven times in a row. You have no idea what a _sight_ you are when you're like this, Qrow. And the _sounds_ you make—” 

_“Wh— Shut up!”_ The Huntsman exclaims in indignation, face burning a brighter red than his eyes ever could. Clover doesn't hold back his loud, jovial laughter, wrapping his arms around Qrow's torso and flopping down next to him. He immediately draws him closer to his chest and lifts his head from his chin with a single finger. 

Teal eyes meet red and he smiles. “You love me,” he teases smugly. Qrow's eyes softened and he cups the other's face with his hand, running his thumb across his cheek. 

“I do,” he confirms with an endeared smirk, then buries his face into the crook of his neck. “Not enough to get up before noon tomorrow though so you're gonna have to take Ruby on that escort mission instead.”

Clover snorts and responds by tightening his grip on the man in his arms. He closes his eyes and sighs blissfully, and for a brief moment, he wonders if Qrow would still say _“I do”_ when he finally pops the question with the ring currently hiding in his nightstand's third drawer. 


End file.
